


Миллион, с любовью

by fandom Kazmin and Bayarunas 2020 (fandom_KazminBayarunas_2020), julie_ria



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types, Ярослав Баярунас | Yaroslav Bayarunas - Fandom
Genre: Essays, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Musicals, Other, RPF, Theatre, crowdfunding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_KazminBayarunas_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Kazmin%20and%20Bayarunas%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie_ria/pseuds/julie_ria
Summary: Мечтателям всё под силу.
Relationships: Ярослав Баярунас/фандом
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Миллион, с любовью

**Author's Note:**

> Автор — Julie Ria: [Вконтакте](https://vk.com/j_ria) | [Ficbook](https://ficbook.net/authors/233755)

Сегодня я хочу рассказать вам сказку. Начинается она очень знакомо и банально: _жил-был мальчик._

Жил он в волшебном городе Санкт-Петербурге и был, в общем-то, самым обыкновенным пацаном: учился на тройки, слушал КиШа и Алису и сбегал из дома на рок-концерты. После выпуска из школы — начал понемногу петь в казачьем ансамбле у дедушки, на пару с лучшим другом буквально по кускам собрал студию звукозаписи, выступал с группой в андерграундных клубах Питера; но в целом, как и многие подростки, имел весьма смутное представление о собственном будущем. 

**_> > "Я не знал, чего конкретно хочу в том возрасте. _ ** **_  
_ ** **_Мне просто нравилось петь и жалеть себя". < <_ **

Но тут в нашу историю, как это всегда случается со всеми великими историями, вмешалась Любовь.

Любовь не была девушкой, любовь была… мюзиклом. Однажды на глаза нашему герою попался знаменитый французский «Нотр Дам» — и сюжет истории простого паренька из Питера, резко крутанувшись на внезапном повороте, вдруг сорвался с места и помчал вперёд…

Мальчика взяли в легендарный, но переживающий не лучшие времена театр «Рок-Опера» — между прочим, именно здесь в далёком 1975 году была поставлена первая советская рок-опера «Орфей и Эвридика». Но вернёмся к нашему герою. Что же он?.. А он спокойненько себе исполнял небольшую роль Петра в знаменитом произведении Эндрю Ллойд Уэббера «Иисус Христос — Суперзвезда», радовался жизни и в ус не дул… ровно до тех пор, пока однажды на гастролях совершенно внезапно не встал срочный вопрос о замене.

И 20-летний мальчик вышел на сцену в роли Христа.  
( [ https://bit.ly/2U5SXHZ ](https://bit.ly/2U5SXHZ)) 

Время шло. Мальчик понемногу рос, пробивался через тернии и отчаянно тянулся к звёздам; пробовался (и попадал) в разные крутые проекты, всё чаще мелькал на концертах у своих более именитых коллег, понемногу творил собственные — концептуальные и «с историей». И никто, наверное, не уловил, в какой именно момент это произошло, но так или иначе — непривычная русскому слуху фамилия «Баярунас» (с ударением на «я», хотя Ярослав порой и сам не уверен) внезапно стала звучать из каждого мюзиклового «утюга».

И вот, в неполные 24 года, обладая прекрасной фан-базой (не особо многочисленной — в [ официальной группе ВКонтакте ](https://vk.com/bayarunas) на тот момент было меньше 3К человек; но лояльной, активной и бесконечно поддерживающей), мальчик задумал вернуть долг людям, которые первыми в него поверили, первыми дали возможность творить и развиваться.

 **_> > Пока у меня есть молодость, амбиции,  
_ ** **_я посчитал нужным использовать это_ ** **_  
_ ** **_во благо театра, который мне дал все. < <_ **

Итак. **Июнь 2019.** Театр объявляет о гастрольных спектаклях в Москве, приуроченных к 30-летию театра «Рок-Опера» . Организацией гастролей занимается Продюсерский центр «Ноосфера» и сам юный герой нашей истории — [Ярослав Баярунас ](https://vk.com/phantom2236) . В спектаклях участвуют приглашенные звёзды — артисты московских и петербургских мюзиклов: [ Александр Казьмин ](https://vk.com/alexandrkazmin_offgroup) в роли Иуды и [ Вячеслав Штыпс ](https://vk.com/shtyps_v) в роли Пилата.

 **Июль 2019.** На платформе краудфандинга [ https://planeta.ru/ ](https://planeta.ru/) запущен сбор средств на обновление спектакля — проект [ «Upgrade» ](https://vk.com/rockopera30years). Сумма — 500 000 ₽. 

В рамках модернизации спектакля:

  * Запись новой качественной минусовой фонограммы
  * Новые костюмы
  * Разработка высокотехнологичного светового оформления
  * Замена давно утраченной декорации «Небо» 



_Афиша проекта «ИИСУС ХРИСТОС — СУПЕРЗВЕЗДА» — UPGRADE_ _  
_ _Фото: Александр Утюпин и Наталья Даниловцева_

И здесь уже поклонники (артиста, театра, рок-оперы «Иисус Христос — Суперзвезда»; и просто сторонники культурного развития, театралы-мюзикломаны-интеллигенты) показали всю свою мощь.

За сутки собрали больше трёхсот тысяч рублей; четыре дня спустя — всю заявленную в сборе сумму. К этому моменту поступила информация от Ярослава: собираем миллион — снимаем видеоверсию (специально для этого в придачу к двум московским спектаклям срочно организовали третий, контрольный). И что бы вы думали? К концу крауда (а это был как раз день третьего спектакля — 30 сентября) сбор был закрыт на цифре **1 325 500** **₽**. Это **265%** от изначально заявленной суммы.

Естественно, успех крауда — заслуга обеих сторон: зрители увидели энтузиазм человека, горящего своим делом — это всегда вызывает восхищение и огромное искреннее желание помочь любыми средствами. Нужно отдать должное и Ярославу: фанаты слали свои кровные денежки не «в пустоту». В рамках сбора были предложены всевозможные лоты: аудиоверсия спектакля, своеобразный авторский мерч (значки, футболки, диски), возможность присутствовать на записи материала, совместные фотосессии с Ярославом и даже лот «Индивидуальный» — собственный выбор вознаграждения (который в результате превратился в небольшую «сходку» для самых верных фанатов с шашлыками под гитарку :D).

 **_> > В рамках наших возможностей, десяти заповедей, _ ** **_  
_ ** **_общечеловеческих приличий и государственных законов. < <_ **

Видеоверсия спектакля среди лотов представлена не была — её получат все участники крауда, независимо от размера вложения.

Мы ждали. Мы заслушивали арии до дыр, привлекали к проекту друзей-знакомых-родственников, делились в социальных сетях и ждали, и — барабанная дробь — дождались.

Наконец, **сентябрь 2019.** Москва, КЗ Измайлово. Гаснет свет. Начинается представление. Зрители замирают в предвкушении — всем не терпится увидеть результат… 

И, поверьте, он оказался _ошеломительным_.

Сказать, что постановка «преобразилась» — ничего не сказать. Потрясающая музыка Уэббера обрела новое, чистое, атмосферное, мощное звучание. Визуальное световое решение подчеркнуло и углубило эмоциональный контекст — это ощущалось в каждой сцене, и особенно — на кульминационных драматичных моментах: например, во время смерти Иуды сцена была залита красным, словно кровью.

(Маленькие кусочки прекрасности можно увидеть здесь: 

).

Отдельно необходимо (просто не могу не) отметить осеннюю премьеру **Александра Казьмина** в роли Иуды. Для многих зрителей его исполнение уже успело стать эталонным, и не удивительно: сумасшедший накал, который выдаёт этот артист на сцене, страшная трагедия его персонажа и то, каким ярким и острым ощущается конфликт Иуды и Иисуса в дуэте Александра и Ярослава — безумная энергетика буквально размазывает зрителей по креслам, голоса рвут душу на мелкие кусочки, но всё-таки это прекрасная боль.

Было и другое чувство, которое переполняло зал особенно ощутимо в те первые после апгрейда сентябрьские показы: чувство гордости, удовлетворения, восхищения и благодарности. Чувство _единения_ . Многие из нас стали маленькой частичкой большого важного дела — и это, на самом деле, невероятное ощущение: ты буквально _видишь результат_ , прямо перед собой, на сцене. 

_Фото: Александр Утюпин и Наталья Даниловцева_

Никогда не забуду момент, когда после последнего на данный момент московского показа рок-оперы «Иисус Христос — Суперзвезда» в январе текущего года мы потерянно бродили по холлу КЗ Измайлово и… обнимались. Просто обнимались друг с другом, все подряд, потому что выразить эмоции словами было абсолютно невозможно. 

Этот проект сплотил нас, подарил нам новых друзей и вдохновил на будущие свершения. А всё благодаря одному простому пареньку из Санкт-Петербурга, который рискнул затеять вот такую крутую вещь. Искреннее спасибо ему за это.

 _С любовью,_ _  
_ _восхищенный зритель_


End file.
